Time for a change
by DrallumGC
Summary: My first fanfic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Ratchet x OC one-shot lemon. Rated M for spicy reasons. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Ratchet belongs to InsomniacGames. Felyxén belongs to me and my friend.


_Time for a change._

Ratchet was sitting on his large bed in his room. It was evening, and he had just eaten dinner with his friend, Felyxén, who was an assassin. Ratchet was just sitting, minding his own business, when he heard a pained yelp from Felyxén's room. Ratchets ears perked up at the noise.

"_Better go check on him" _Ratchet thought

Ratchet walked out the door and into the room across the hall. Felyxéns room was filled with all sorts of weapons, due to his line of work. Ratchet looked to Felyxén, who seemed to be grasping unto his leg. Blood was flowing through his fingers.

"What the heck, Felyx, what've you done?" Ratchet shouted. Felyx looked up.

"I was putting my knives in place, when I accidentally dropped one into my thigh. All my knives are razor sharp, so it went at least three inches in." Felyxén explained. His face was contorted in pain. Ratchet thought quickly. He picked up Felyxén, bridal style, and ran back to his room. He put Felyxén on the bed, then started rummaging through the drawers of his night table. He found what he was looking for; a small glowing blue vial. He opened it and emptied it over Felyxéns leg. Felyxén screamed again, and Ratchet saw steam coming from the wound. In a few moments, the wound was sealed.

"Liquid Nanotech Plasma. E-Z Medikit of my own invention." Ratchet said with a smile.

Felyxén started pawing the faint scar.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore." He said, and smiled.

Ratchet suddenly looked serious.

"Felyxén, aren't you a trained assassin?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." Came the reply.

"Why on all hells did you drop the knife then?"

Felyxén looked up. His face flashed a mixture of emotions. Embarrassment, with a blend of sadness and… Ratchet wasn't sure. He was, however, sure about the bright red colour Felyxéns face suddenly changed to.

"Uhm… I was… Distracted." He said, still blushing.

"What could possibly get someone like you distracted? A new laserdeathbladehammerwrench 3000?" Ratchet asked, still stern.

"Well… Uhhh… You." Felyxén said, looking down.

"What do you mean, 'me'?" Ratchet asked, oblivious.

"You see, Ratchet… Lately, I've been having these feelings. Feelings for you. I… I dream about you. I think about you when I'm awake… I've never felt like this towards a male before…" Felyxén said, still blushing and looking embarrassed.

"Wait… Are you saying… You're attracted to… Me?" Ratchet asked slowly. He now understood slightly more. He also blushed.

"Yes Ratchet!" Was what Felyxén said, before he took initiative. He stood up and went to Ratchet. Then he kissed him full on the lips. Ratchet was surprised for a moment, but then eased into it. After some time, they broke the kiss.

"I… I like you too, Fely." Ratchet said, blushing hard. Ratchet kissed Felyxén again. Shortly after, his tongue darted into Felyxéns mouth. Soon, they were kissing furiously, tasting each other. Felyxén pushed Ratchet back unto the bed so he was sitting on the edge, then broke the kiss. Felyxén looked down to the bulge forming in Ratchets pants.

Felyxén sat down on his knees and starting tugging off his and Ratchets pants, he tugged down the boxers as well. Ratchets member stood long and attentive, waiting for what would come. Felyxén placed a single kiss upon the tip of the penis, before licking it all the way up and down. He licked it for a bit before taking it into his mouth. Ratchet moaned loudly. Felyxén smiled around the manhood protruding from his mouth, then took it deeper. He took it all the way to the root, almost gagging on it. Then he went back. Felyxén continued bobbing up and down, slightly increasing the pace with every push. Ratchet was moaning more and more. Shortly after, he began muttering.

"I gotta… I gotta- UGH!" Was all he got to say before he came in Felyxéns mouth. Felyxén kept bobbing 'till Ratchet was empty. He retreated off the member, and opened his mouth to show Ratchet what he had done before swallowing every drop.

"DAMN, you're gooood Fely." Ratchet said between breaths. Felyxén smiled.

Felyxén looked down, only to see that Ratchet was still hard and wanting. He gave it a few jerks before getting unto the bed and turning around. He then lifted his tail for Ratchet to see. Ratchet licked his lips. He sat behind Felyxén and prodded at the entrance. Felyxén whimpered.

"Ratchet…" he said, "Take me."

Ratchet pushed hard against the muscles, slowly easing in. Felyxén groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. Ratchet went deeper and deeper, before pulling back. Felyxén almost hissed. Ratchet started thrusting lightly. Felyxén leaned slightly ahead to take Ratchet better. Ratchet moaned in intense pleasure as his manhood was be from every side by the tight muscles.

"Ah yeah, that's it!" Ratchet groaned. Felyxén felt the long hard rod invading his most private spot, pushing in and out faster and faster. Felyxén squeezed slightly, causing Ratchet to moan and go faster. Felyxén could feel every detail of the member as it explored his insides. Every now and then, Ratchet would hit a certain knot of nerves, causing Felyxén to moan even harder. As Ratchet bucked into him, Felyxén started to feel pressure building within him.

"Harder Ratchet!" Felyxén hollered, and Ratchet went even quicker and harder, pushing in and out sharply. Ratchets balls were slapping against Felyxén's. Soon after, Felyxén started pushing back hard, and then the end arrived. He came all over the sheets, his throbbing member squirting hard. As he came, he squeezed even tighter around Ratchets member, and the increased pressure made him scream. A few thrusts later, Ratchet came again, deep inside Felyxén.

Ratchet pulled out, panting heavily, and as he did, he saw fluids dripping from the hole he had just been in. The two Lombaxes hugged each other tight and lay down on the bed.

"We gotta do this again sometime…" Felyxén happily whispered, and they fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
